Matilda Bananomanoman
Matilda Bananomanoman (née Redford) is Judge Mia's daughter. She is also the wife of Murphy and mother of Maggie and Marley. She works as a nurse at Yonkers Hospital. Her relationship with her mother was negative until Judge Mia Forever, when the two finally made up. Relationships At one time, only Matilda, Mia, and Reynolds were living together as a family; but then Reynolds died, Mia started a job as an author (and later a judge), and Matilda moved out to become a nurse. She married Murphy Bananomanoman, took his name, and had Marley and Maggie. Matilda/Fransisco Feud Matila despises Fransisco, mostly because he was ten years younger than her. Her hatred started in Judge Mia's Valentine's Day, when Mia told her she was getting married with Fransisco. It was next mentioned in The Justice Bride, when Matilda tried to object their marriage at Mia and Fransisco's wedding. Her loathing of Fransisco appeared numerous times after that, most notably when she wouldn't let Fransisco have the potatoes for dinner in Bring-Your-Grandson-To-Work Day. Finally, in Crappy Anniversary, Matilda was on her last nerve. She planned to sabotage their anniversary, like she tried doing to their wedding. After many failed attempts to kill Fransisco, she finally gives up. That same day, while doing the laundry, she finds Croakella in Mia and Fransisco's closet. She discovers that Fransisco has been cheating on Mia all this time, saying she was right all along (see quote #3). Mia was really sad after that, but Matilda was insanely happy to be right and get rid of Fransisco once and for all. Disowning Mia In the series finale, Judge Mia Forever, Matilda get mad at Mia for being late to the twin's preschool graduation. All the things that had angered Matilda came bubbling out. Furious, Matilda kicks Mia out of the family. Matilda does not help Mia raise money for the fundraiser, and forbids her family to do anything with her (though they do). But Matilda must have felt sorry for her mother, because at the end of the episode, Matilda gives Mia the last dollar to save the company and win the trial. Mia is ecstatic, and she retires so she can spend more time with Matilda and the rest of her family. Matilda and Mia, since then, have and apparently good relationship. Timeline 1308 Matilda is introduced in Judge Mia's Thanksgiving. She urges her mother to help her make the turkey and come to the family Thanksgiving dinner, and when Mia fails to attend, she gets angry. 1309 Matilda's next appearance is in the Christmas special, A Very Mia Christmas. When Reynold's star falls off the Christmas tree and breaks, Matilda shows a rare sense of compassion and comforts a forlorn Mia. Later, Mia and Matilda go shopping in the Yonkers Mall. But Matilda is trampled by a crowd of Black Friday shoppers, and breaks her ankle. Matilda goes to the twins' Christmas recital, along with Murphy and Mia. Matilda seems sympathetic to Mia, when Mia says she was disappointed that Fransisco didn't propose to her. 1311 In Judge Mia's Valentine's Day, Matilda gets mad at Mia for getting engaged to Fransisco. That same clip is replayed in Honeymoon of Horror, but she doesn't really appear in that episode. 1313 Matilda was still angry on the day of Mia's wedding in The Justice Bride, and refused to participate in any way. When Judge Milo asked the crowd who opposed to the wedding 1314 Her hatred for Fransisco and Mia's marriage continues. In Bring-Your-Grandson-To-Work Day, she does not allow Fransisco to eat the dinner she prepared. She and and Fransisco have a humorous tug-of-war-like fight for the dinner (potatoes). In The Monkamorphs, Matilda comes to the twins' science fair. She witnesses Mia and Buck being fused by the SuperFuser. She orders her children to stay away from Mia/Buck, calling them "that monster". She appears in the crowd at Buck's Going-Away Party in Postcards from Buck. 1315 In The Revenge of Judge Maya, Matilda and her family are captured by Judge Maya. They are shown on camera pleading for Mia to save them. When Mia finally penetrates Maya's fortress, Matilda and Murphy sacrifice themselves to save Marley and Maggie from a large, falling knife. They are presumed to be killed, until Dr. Bittlemeier, inspects them and reveals that they miraculously survived. 1319 Matilda next appears in Night of the Living Ape, watching As the World Revolves with Mia and Murphy. When news of a zombie invasion is broadcasted on the TV, Matilda is worried that Marley and Maggie won't be safe at the preschool. She is unaware that the preschool has already been attacked and infested by zombies. Then, Zombie Marley and Maggie burst into the house and assault Matilda and Murphy, making them zombies. That is the last she is heard of that episode. Matilda appears at the end of The Haunted, comforting Mia, who had just encountered a monster in the courthouse, but all while not believing Mia's story. In the next episode, Judge Mia's Halloween, she helps with the preschool Halloween party. The preschoolers think her idea of prizes (toothbrushes) are boring, and she gets "boo"-ed. 1325 In So Sue Me!, Matilda is angry at Mia for having another "deranged killer" after her. She says that Mia is constantly putting their family in jeopardy. When Sue comes in and threatens the whole family, Matilda screams in fright, but has no further large appearances in that episode. She does not appear in The Dark Side of the Mutt, but Mia mentions her, saying "Matilda can make her famous Skunk Stew". 1326 In Brownfeather's Prophecy, Matilda is shown taking the twins out of town, because there was a shooting at the preschool. She is later seen in the line to escape town, impatiently waiting as a Child of Brownfeather blocks the citizens from escaping. In Crappy Anniversary, she continuously tries to kill Fransisco on his and Mia's anniversary day. She tries poisoning him, and making Mia think he was cheating on her, but nothing worked. Later, she found Croakella hiding in Fransisco's closet, and exposes him as a cheater. She is extremely happy when Fransisco and Mia get an instant divorce. 1327 In the series conclusion, Judge Mia Forever, Matilda attends the twins' preschool graduation. When Mia fails to show up, she gets extremely angry at her mother. She officially disowns Mia from the family (See ''Disowning Mia'' section). Later, she gives Mia the last dollar to bail out of the courtcase, and her relationship with her mother is restored. She's final appearance is her dancing with her husband. Appearances Quotes *"Mom, you were supposed to help me bake the PIE!" - Judge Mia's Thanksgiving *"You've got a decision to make, Mom. Is it family or business?" - Judge Mia's Thanksgiving *"I tohd you foo's! I TOHD you!" - Crappy Anniversary Trivia *She looks almost identical to her husband, except for a shorter head. *She was the first of Mia's family to be introduced. Mini Gallery Footnotes Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Monkeys Category:Females Category:Redford-Bananomanoman Family Category:Tritagonists